


The One with the Baby on the Bus

by theconsultingburglar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Friends fusion, Humor, M/M, The One With The Baby On The Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingburglar/pseuds/theconsultingburglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles and Derek take Scott's and Allison's son for a day out and accidentally leave him on the bus.</p>
<p>Inspired by a series of Friends episode prompts. For theres-a-mind-under-this-hat on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Baby on the Bus

"Um, Scott?" Allison starts, "Did you add kiwi to this pie?" she says, covering her mouth with her hand. Stiles and Derek sitting at the table beside her, look up from their slices of pie giving her a confused look before looking back at Scott who is fussing over the baby in the living room.

Scott turns to face her at the table, a wide smile already in place, "Yeah, I wanted to make something special for you since you were up all night." he answers, but his smile slips seeing Allison's concern. "What's wrong?"

Allison fails to cover up her cough and watering eyes away from the group but even before she's finished coughing, Scott is already by her side rubbing her back gently. "I thought you made key lime pie. Scott, I'm allergic to kiwi," Allison continues as her words start to sound more sloppy by the minute. Scott freezes in place and his eyes open wide as he looks between the pie and Allison. Almost seeing his best friend's internal monologue, Stiles gets up from his chair and walks around the table to the couple. "Okay, Scotty, don't panic," Stiles gently explains, getting his best friend to stand up and make him look him in the eye, "you and Allison get your coats and go to the hospital and make sure it's nothing too dangerous, and Derek and I will make sure that the pie isn't here to cause any more harm when you get back, alright?" he says with a smile, looking over at Derek and quickly winking in his direction. 

Nodding his head, Scott collects both his and his wife's coats, moving a mumbling Allison, who no one understands by this point, quickly towards the door when he stops and looks over to the play pen, where little Chris is playing. "What about Chris?" he asks. As if reading his thoughts, Derek comes up to Scott and pushes him by the shoulder, making him face the door. "Don't worry about Chris, we'll take care of him, take him outside for a walk or something." Scott looks dubiously between Derek and Stiles, but eventually sighs and leaves his apartment with Allison.

Stiles watches the closed door for a moment before looking at Derek and says "How hard could taking care of a baby really be, huh?"

***

As they get off the bus with their stroller and three bags filled with toddler necessities due to Derek's constant worrying ("What if something happens, Stiles? Shouldn't we be prepared for everything?!"), Stiles is trying to balance the baby bags and trying to open a Reece's Pieces packet with his teeth at the same time, as Derek is gingerly taking the stroller off the bus and setting it on the pavement in front of Stiles. 

After a moment of staring at the baby seat, Derek slowly looks up at Stiles and says "Stiles, where's the baby?"

"What the hell do you mean 'where's the baby'? You're the one who just put the stroller down." Stiles mumbles through the packet.

"I mean, where the hell is the baby, Stiles?!" Derek quickly turns the stroller around, revealing a very empty seat that a certain toddler should be occupying. When Stiles notices this, his eyes go wide and he freezes in place for a good couple of seconds before coming to his senses and rapidly swirls around just to see the bus that they were on, is slowly disappearing around the nearest corner. Stiles' head whips around to look at Derek who is currently wearing a similar expression of mortification. 

"Derek! Run!" Stiles shouts, but before he can even finish the sentence, Derek has already picked up the baby stroller and is running down the street, trying to catch up to the bus. Stiles flails with the over-packed bags for a moment and chases after him, waving his arms and screaming for the bus to stop. This is the moment where werewolf powers would come in handy, Stiles thinks, for chasing buses and tracking babies.

When he finally catches up to Derek, Stiles is panting and bracing his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Why'd you sto-oh." Stiles begins to ask but is cut off by the sight of the three identical buses driving off into the city centre. Stiles' heart feels like it might burst out of his rib cage with worry and anxiety. "Oh God. Oh no. This- we're-Scott's going to kill us. Allison is going to murder us and make it look like an accident, Derek! An accident! My own father won't be able to find us, oh my God." Stiles starts to ramble but is cut off by Derek firmly taking a hold of Stiles' shoulders and making them face each other before he could panic even more. "Look at me, it's going to be fine. We'll call Public Resources, let them know of the situation and we'll find Chris, okay?" Stiles focuses on Derek's soothing voice and finds himself nodding, agreeing to the plan. As soon as Derek hears Stiles' heart beat slow down, he takes out his phone and makes the call.

***

They quickly stumble into the cramped reception area of Public Resources, almost tripping over the bags they both have thrown over their shoulders. "We're here for the baby," Stiles near enough shouts over Derek as he says "We called about the baby on the bus." 

The curly haired receptionist looks unimpressed by the two of them, lazily and unapologetically raking his eyes over their untidy appearance. "Alright, are any of you the father?" he asks before loudly popping his gum. 

"Yes, I'm the father," both Stiles and Derek say simultaneously before snapping their eyes to each other. Derek is the first one to break eye contact after a long moment of silent communication, looking confidently at the receptionist before slipping his hand around Stiles' hips and pulling him closer. "Actually, we're both the fathers", Derek stated simply. After internally screaming for half of a second and blushing, Stiles melts into Derek's warm side, putting his hand over Derek's own and resting his head on Derek's shoulder, playing along. Stiles decides that playing along, shouldn't feel this good.

When the receptionist lets them through to an inner room, they both beeline for the baby. That would be much easier if they both reached for the same baby. Suddenly aware that there are two cribs in the room, both men take turns looking at each baby, resulting in nothing but more confusion. 

"Please tell me you know which one is our baby", Stiles pleads looking over at Derek who is intensely analysing the baby on his left. 

After a moment of consideration, Derek turns to Stiles, "I don't know, they all look the same to me!"

"Ugh, can't you scent it or something? You're the one with the superhuman sense of smell, dude!"

Derek narrows his eyes at Stiles, but them chooses to examine the babies once more. "I would," he says pointedly, "but babies don't develop a scent until they're three, at least."

At this, Stiles raised his eyebrows slightly, "Huh, no kidding. Okay, but we have do do something. We can't go back to Scott's with either no baby or two babies."

"Well, we can't bring back to wrong baby can we?"

Stiles considers this for a moment before clicking his fingers "I got it. Want to flip for it?" 

"Are you seriously suggesting we flip for a baby?"

"Well what better option have we got?"

"We're not flipping for a baby. Look at his clothes, do you think Scott would dress him in that?"

Stiles looked over at the two toddlers in their separate cribs, one wearing a top with ducks, the other with clowns.

"Alright well I know for a fact that Scott hates clowns, so it must be the duck wearing kid." Stiles says and Derek is ready to reach over to pick up the baby, when Stiles speaks up again. "Or, it's the other kid because Allison doesn't mind clowns and she was taking care of Chris all night," he quickly finishes.

Derek sighs and rolls his eyes before picking up the baby with the duck top and cradling it protectively. "Let's just hope your gut was right about this one."

***

"Hey! How'd it go at the hospital?" Stiles says over enthusiastically when Scott and Allison walk into their apartment.

"It was fine, they just gave me a shot. Nothing to worry about, I'll live." Allison answers smiling at Stiles. "Thanks for taking care of Chris today, guys," she says as he passes Derek, patting his arm affectionately. Stiles and Derek shuffle around the dining room table, ready to sprint out of the door if necessary. Scott gives them an odd look before he joins Allison in checking up on Chris and changing his diaper. 

Once Scott and Allison start cooing and giggling with the baby, Stiles and Derek know they're in the clear. Derek lets out a sigh of relief as Stiles lets himself lean on Derek for support, taking hold of his arm to prevent falling. Stiles smiles up at Derek, who is looking at him with a soft smile in place.

"Guys?" They hear Allison say sceptically, "Why does it say 'Property of Public Resources' on Chris' diaper?" To which Stiles and Derek both pale freeze in place. 

Scott looks between his son and the two of them before standing up, and making his way towards his best friend and his brother with his eyes narrowed and a rare scowl on his face.

Stiles' eyes widen at Scott's reaction and impulsively grabs Derek's hand, dragging him out of the door of Scott and Allison's apartment and right into his own, quickly locking the door behind him and instantly hiding behind Derek, holding his hips and using him as a were-shield.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" 

Stile's laughs nervously and says "well, if Scott breaks down the door and wants to maim and kill us for temporarily misplacing his child, then you're going down before me, buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> For my good friend Emily, for finally getting me to write something in such a long time! 
> 
> Sorry if everyone is a little out of character, I tried my best!


End file.
